Another Side of Familiarity
by KiraCaseAgent
Summary: This is a stupidly short fanfiction. Another Dirkuu for my friend.


It was assured that Caliborn didn't know anything about the human world, and quite frankly the interest flew over his head. Given this disadvantage of knowledge, being in a relationship with Dirk was a bit frustrating. All he would do during the day was browse the Internet and talk robotics. He would laze around his home with his items messily arranged around the room (though the placements didn't faze anyone). "Why won't you pay attention to me, stupid human?" Caliborn coaxed, nudging Dirk's shoulder in a small display of anger. A laugh is all that emanated from him, looking at his partner. He wasn't really sure why he should explain - but it seemed that it would create an infinitely disgruntled Caliborn if he didn't. "I just don't know what I should do with you. I mean, look at me." He brought his hands to scaling his figure in further exaggeration, "I'm hot. Why haven't _you_ advanced yet?"

This was a very childish conversation, as many go. Neither of them have established a definite dominance yet, so it was a frequent switch as they went along. However, moving on; Caliborn stared at him with a negative astonishment, "You're an overgrown pink monkey. I, obviously, am the pentacle of attractiveness. You should be succumbing to _my_ demands! Also, I have come to the conclusion that your species shows power via appearance. How lowly. How shallow." He made his statement very apparent - though this was no surprise. With his body type, Dirk couldn't take the sentence seriously, replying with a quick smirk, "Is that why I have so many awaiting suitors?" Though, that was completely sarcastic.

That wasn't the point of this talk, and Caliborn was getting fed up with waiting for a straight answer. "Stop ignoring me." was his final argument. Behind his shades, Dirk rolled his eyes. If it were up to him, he would ignore everyone. "Whatever you say. I am at your service, _senpai_." he said, with an annoying undertone. Maybe he had actually passed over the higher stake to Caliborn? Or maybe he just didn't want to go on with the subject. Either way, it was demeaning. "You know, Calliope had been suggesting to me quite often that we should make something along the lines of visual pornography. Not your kind of forte, either." he brought up. A shudder rolled over Caliborn, and he snapped with, "She is a _filthy_, _monstrous_, absolutely _horrible_ being." Another laugh was sounded, one that pierced nerves. "Stop mentioning such things. Stop ridiculing me, too." Caliborn demanded, "Now, I wish for you to hold my hand as we watch this movie. It will be the most_ tender_ of moments." He was introduced to movies as he understood humans more. Of course, he chose the most chick-flicky movie possible. Dirk was used to anime and action movies - you know, the ones with the sidekick women in leather with huge boobs who would always flaunt what they've got as they fought; as if it were vital to their survival. The women the cameras would always pan to as they talked, never leaving out the cleavage.

It was simple knowledge that his partner wouldn't be interested in that. But, admittedly, chick-flicks almost always damned Dirk into unironic tears. He remained quiet as Caliborn slipped the DVD into the device, quickly returning to his significant other's side, tightening his grip around his hand.

Nothing much climaxed during the movie. It was a 1960s black-and-white sort of deal. Probably torrented onto the disc. They sat in silence. Dirk noticed that Caliborn's legs were kicking interestingly, his eyes glued to the screen. Finally, he left a lot of his guard down. This was a relief, seeing as Dirk really didn't know what boundaries were. He didn't say anything, but he was very proud of this.

****The movie was finished, and as previously stated, feelings welled up inside of Dirk. He tried to conceal the tears under his shades, but sooner or later they showed to the world. Caliborn wasn't very familiar with this emotion; but he knew it was synonymous with sadness, pain, or misguidance. Dirk stayed quiet. He wasn't going to let this tarnish his reputation. Make it like it never happened. Dirk, actually, was the one to put another movie on. It wasn't a chick-flick this time. It was the infamous Lucky Star. Nothing in his expression changed. "Are you okay?" Caliborn asked in a fake, rough tone. "I'm perfectly fine." Despite this, he leaned his head on Caliborn's shoulder.


End file.
